There have been numerous board games developed and played through the ages, including such games as chess, checkers, Parcheesi and Monopoly. These games have been limited to the movement of playing pieces within a fixed playing framework controlled either by the rules of the game. Such a game is chess where the game is played on an 8.times.8 playing matrix, but each pieces can only move within this matrix based upon rules of movement assigned to each piece. A second type of game is where the playing field is a series of fixed locations on the game board, such as Monopoly. In Monopoly, the playing field is a set of locations located only along the periphery of the game board. Each playing piece is allowed to occupy any space on the board. The actual location is controlled only by the number of spaces that each piece advances along the periphery of the game board, from the start position. The number of spaces that the player advances is controlled by a random number generator such as the throw of dice.
There has also been developed a separate and distinct line games which are based upon words and letters of the English language. Generally, these games are based upon either forming words from a collection of letters, such as Scrabble or Boggle, or deducing a whole word or phrase when some portion of the letters making up the word or phrase are known, such the popular Wheel of Fortune. There has been no game developed which combines together these two popular game formats.